milikku, hanya aku
by Sadako22
Summary: Dia tidak begitu, dia menyayangiku dan aku menyayanginya. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku. Dia milikku, hanya aku. - SasuxSaku
1. Kakak' dan 'adik'

**yoo!**

**Kali ini aku membuat fiction tentang Sasuke Sakura!**

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita yang satu inii~ Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat cerita yandere dalam bahasa indonesia XD**

**Chech this out and review please~**

* * *

><p>"Aku ingin mempunyai seorang kakak, Ma.." Ujar seorang gadis berambut pink itu mendatangi Mamanya, wanita berambut pirang yang sedang memasak di dapur.<p>

"Jangan ngawur, Sakura!" Wanita itu membentak gadis kecil itu, sehingga gadis itu gemetar dan pergi ke kamarnya. Wanita itu menyesal dan hanya menatap ke bawah, menyesali perbuatannya pada anak tunggalnya.

Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu menatap jauh ke langit. Dia kesepian, sangat kesepian. Papanya jarang pulang ke rumah, dan Mamanya, Tsunade selalu marah dan kasar padanya. Ya, keluarganya berantakan. Entah sejak kapan hal itu terjadi, tetapi itu cukup membuat gadis yang masih SMP itu terguncang dan merindukan kasih sayang.

Saat sedang memandangi langit, tiba – tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan Sakura merasakan seseorang mengelus rambut pinknya. "Maafkan Mama, ya.." Ujar wanita berambut pirang itu, dan memeluknya anak perempuannya. Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum, "Iya, Ma.. Aku baik – baik saja, kok!"

"Kau memang gadis yang kuat." Ujar Tsunade sambil mengelus kepala anaknya, lalu tersenyum – dan bergegas kembali ke dapur lagi. _Aku baik – baik saja.. _Pikir Sakura sambil memandang jauh ke arah Mamanya pergi.

oOoOo

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang merusak lamunan Sakura di tengah jam makan siang.

"Oh, tidak, aku hanya sedang melamun," kata gadis itu, dan mengambil makan siang di tasnya. "Hey, lihat siapa yang datang!" Ujar Ino, gadis berambut pirang itu girang sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang cowok bermata tajam – datang ke kelas Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Kata Sakura girang dan berlari ke arah cowok itu. Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman masa kecil Sakura. Dialah yang selama ini selalu menemani Sakura disaat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. Gadis berambut pink itu sangat menyayanginya.

"Mau makan siang?" Tanya cowok itu datar dan membalikkan badannya. Sakura menggangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke berjalan ke arah taman.

Semua anak di SMP Konoha Kaidan itu menganggap Sasuke dan Sakura pasangan yang cocok, kecuali Karin. Gadis berkacamata itu sangat membenci Sakura karena kedekatannya pada Sasuke. Karin adalah teman sekelas Sasuke yang menyukai cowok dingin itu sejak pandangan pertama.

"Dasar manja!" Kata Karin kesal melihat Sasuke dan Sakura makan siang bersama di taman belakang sekolah.

"Tenanglah, Karin, jangan terbawa emosi.." Ujar temannya, Tenten yang juga ikut menyaksikan momen taman belakang sekolah itu.

Karin yang sedang dipenuhi emosi itupun menghentakkan kakinya dan menendang kursi di belakangnya. BRAAKK! Anak – anak di kelasnya hanya terdiam. "Dia harus diberi pelajaran." Bisik Karin sambil berjalan keluar kelasnya.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura dicegat oleh Karin dan Tenten. Gadis berambut pink itu kaget dan panik, sementara Karin kesal dan menarik Sakura ke gedung olahraga di samping sekolah. Sesampai di sana, Karin memulai aksinya, mengeluarkan emosi yang dia tahan sejak jam makan siang.

"JANGAN DEKATI SASUKE! Dasar kau gadis manja!" Teriak Karin sambil menarik rambut pink Sakura – sehingga gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"Sa-sakit..!" Rintihnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Karin, tapi sayangnya gadis berkacamata itu lebih kuat dibandingkan Sakura. "Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sakura.

Tenten yang menahan pintu hanya cekikikan, geli melihat Sakura yang kesakitan. "Bagaimana bisa Sasuke terpikat padamu? Aku yakin dia hanya kasihan padamu!" Ujar Karin sambil tersenyum sinis. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam – tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Dengar ini, gadis centil!" Gadis berkacamata itu semakin menarik rambut Sakura, "Sasuke itu hanya kasihan padamu, karena kau teman kecilnya! Harusnya kau mengerti itu, bodoh!" Kata Karin puas mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Gadis berambut pink itu masih diam, tidak bereaksi apapun. Kesal tidak menerima respon dari Sakura, Karin dan Tenten pun meninggalkan gadis itu di gedung olahraga – sendirian. _'...dia hanya kasihan padamu!' _Kata – kata Karin masih terngiang – ngiang di kepala Sakura. Gadis itu hanya diam dan memegang kepalanya – berusaha melupakan apa yang dia dengar. _Tidak! Itu tidak benar, Sasuke tidak mungkin begitu!_

oOoOo

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sakura akhirnya berhasil keluar dari gedung olahraga, dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. _Jangan menangis, jangan menangis._ Pikirnya sambil tetap melihat ke bawah. _Jangan takut, Sakura.. Kau kuat!_ Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri yang ketakutan berjalan di tengah gelapnya malam saat itu.

"Sakura." Tiba – tiba Sakura mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing lagi bagi gadis itu.

"Sa – Sasuke..?" Gadis berambut pink itu terkejut, dan berbalik melihat Sasuke yang terengah – engah dan berkeringat.

"Dasar bodoh!" Teriak Sasuke pada Sakura – sehingga membuat gadis itu terdiam – tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai malam begini! Hah?" Teriak Sasuke semakin kuat.

"Aku-.." Gadis itu gemetar, bingung dan panik – juga takut untuk mengatakan apa yang dia alami. "Aku.. Aku tadi.."

Belum lagi Sakura menyelesaikan kata – katanya, cowok bermata hitam itu memeluk Sakura – dan sukses membuat Sakura terdiam. "Aku khawatir, bodoh!" Serunya semakin memeluk gadis itu erat – sehingga Sakura sulit untuk bernafas.

"Maafkan aku.." Ujar Sakura di dalam pelukan Sasuke – dan air matanya mulai menetes. Melihat Sakura menangis, Sasuke panik dan akhirnya mengajak Sakura pulang untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Sesampai di rumah Sakura, gadis itu menceritakan semua yang dia alami hari itu. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya diam melihat Sakura yang masih menangis. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke dingin pada gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Ujar gadis berambut pink itu. "Saat mengingat kata – kata Karin, aku tidak tahu entah kenapa air mataku-.."

Cowok bermata hitam itu mengacak – acak rambut hitamnya. Dia kesal, marah – sangat marah pada Karin, dan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menolong Sakura saat itu. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura berhenti menangis, dan menatap mata hitam Sasuke – ya, menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Karin itu benar, Sasuke..?" Tanya Sakura dengan tegas – seakan-akan dia tidak sedang menangis sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar, Sakura. Aku sayang padamu, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu mendengar hal bodoh seperti itu!" Seru Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan memalingkan mukanya dari Sasuke. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak – sehingga suasana rumahnya menjadi hening.

"Hehe, iya Sasuke, aku tahu.. Terima kasih sudah menganggap aku adikmu.." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba – memecahkan keheningan. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku seperti Papa, kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencoba tersenyum lagi.

Cowok berambut hitam itu mendekap kepala Sakura. "Tentu saja, bodoh!" Ujarnya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.


	2. jealousy

_**Minnaa~ akhirnya aku bs melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnyaa**_

**_bagian yandere - nya belum di sini sih, tapi semoga kalian menikmatinyaa~_**

**_RnR please_**

* * *

><p>Pagi harinya, Sakura bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mata emerald-nya bengkak, dan tubuhnya lemas. <em>Mimpi itu, benar – benar tidak bisa membuatku tidur sama sekali. <em>Ujar Sakura sambil mengingat kembali mimpi buruknya selama berjalan ke sekolah.

**FLASHBACK – Mimpi Sakura**

"_Ini dimana?" Ujar gadis berambut pink itu sambil mengelilingi kota Konoha yang gelap – tampaknya di mimpinya sedang malam hari. Gadis itu panik karena dia sendirian, dan mulai memanggil orang yang dia kenal dekat, Sasuke._

"_Sasuke, kau dimana?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang cukup besar, tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. Sakura mulai panik, dan mulai ketakutan karena gelap yang tidak berkesudahan itu. Tak lama kemudian, Mata emerald-nya melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya, Sasuke._

_Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan beranjak ke arah Sasuke, tetapi langkahnya berhenti saat melihat sosok orang yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin dia lihat, Karin. Mata emerald-nya melebar saat melihat Sasuke yang pergi dengan Karin._

"_Sasuke, jangan pergi dengannya! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Seru gadis berambut pink itu, tetapi tidak juga mendapatkan respon. Berkali – kali dia berteriak, tetapi Sasuke tidak menoleh padanya, sehingga dia terbangun dengan mata yang basah karena menangis dalam mimpi dan tidurnya._

**FLASHBACK END**

Kakinya berjalan terus hingga tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berada di depan Konohagakure. Dia menghela nafasnya, lalu mencoba tersenyum. _Itu hanya mimpi, Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku._ Ujarnya pada hatinya sendiri – mencoba menguatkan dirinya. "Pagi, Sakura!" Seru Ino – gadis berambut pirang teman sekelas Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum, "Pagi, Ino!" Balasnya dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana-.. Hey, kenapa dengan matamu! Bengkak dan merah sekali! Kau sakit?" Seru Ino dengan panik dan melihat mata Sakura. Gadis itu hanya tertawa, "Haha, tidak, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur. Aku baik – baik saja, Ino." Jawab Sakura – tetapi tidak dihiraukan Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu masih panik, dan memaksa Sakura ke UKS. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Ino.

Sesampai di depan UKS, kedua gadis itu terkejut ketika melihat Karin yang sedang terbaring – pingsan. "Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Sakura pada dokter di ruang UKS itu.

"Oh, dia anemia, tadi hampir saja pingsan di depan gerbang sekolah. Untung Sasuke menolongnya." Jawab dokter itu datar. _APA? _Mata emerald gadis itu melihat Karin. Raut wajahnya berubah – dipenuhi penasaran, ketakutan, dan kebencian. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, gadis berambut pink itu pergi meninggalkan Ino dan dokter itu.

"_Untung saja Sasuke menolongnya." _Kata – kata dokter itu masih terngiang – ngiang di kepalanya. Sakura mulai memegangi kepalanya, sekelilingnya serasa berputar. _Kenapa? Kenapa? Mimpi itu.. Mimpi itu... Kenapa? _Dia berpikir sampi tidak menyadari kalau seseorang berada di belakangnya – memperhatikannya.

"Sakura." Panggil orang itu dengan pelan – tidak ingin membuat Sakura terkejut. Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh dengan pelan – berusaha menyembunyikan reaksi yang ada padanya sebelumnya. Ternyata Naruto – teman sekelasnya berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura singkat.

Cowok itu menggaruk kepalanya, "Kau baik – baik saja? Kau gemetaran dari tadi." Ujar Naruto khawatir. Gadis itu melihat ke lantai, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik – baik saja."

Naruto tahu kalau gadis itu tidak baik – baik saja, tetapi mendengar jawaban Sakura, dia tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk bertanya, lalu berlalu dengan menepuk pundak Sakura. _Maaf, dan terima kasih Naruto. Tapi aku sedang kacau saat ini.._ Pikir Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya lagi.

oOoOo

KRIIIINGG~!

Bel tanda istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Semua siswa Konohagakure bersorak senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa makan siang – tetapi tidak dengan Sakura. Dia bergegas mencari Sasuke. Gadis berambut pink itu mencarinya di kelas, tetapi Sasuke tidak ada. Lalu, dia memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke kantin.

Saat berjalan menuju kantin, tiba – tiba ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi. _Sasuke!_ Ujarnya dalam hati, dan bergegas menuju suara itu. Tetapi tiba – tiba langkahnya terhenti, dan spontan bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat UKS.

"Terima kasih karena tadi kau membantuku, Sasuke. Aku beruntung sekali." Ujar seorang gadis dengan tersenyum malu.

"Itu hal yang wajar, Karin. Untunglah kau sekarang baik – baik saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

DEG ! Gadis berambut pink itu terdiam. Kakinya gemetar – bahkan seluruh badannya gemetar. _Tenang Sakura, itu hal yang wajar membantu teman.._ Ujarnya menenangkan pikirannya – lalu mengintip kedua orang itu lagi.

Karin tersenyum, "Sekali lagi terima kasih. Kau tau, meskipun kau dingin begini, tapi kau baik. Itu yang kusuka darimu." Ujar Karin malu, tetapi tetap melihat lurus ke Sasuke. Cowok berambut hitam itu terdiam. Demikian juga Sakura yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak harus mengatakan itu!" Jawab Sasuke mulai memerah pipinya – lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin. Gadis berkacamata itu hanya tertawa dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

Sakura yang menyaksikan itu hanya diam, dan duduk di lantai tempat dia tadi berdiri. _Apa yang terjadi..? Sejak kapan.. Sejak kapan mereka dekat..?_ Tiba – tiba dia merasakan tenaganya lenyap. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca dan tubuhnya gemetar. Mata emeraldnya melihat lurus ke bawah. "Jangan rebut Sasuke.." Bisiknya pelan – terus menerus, tanpa menyadari kalau air mata telah membasahi pipinya.

Selesai istirahat makan siang, Sakura belum juga kembali ke kelas. Tidak biasanya gadis itu bolos pelajaran matematika – krena dia menyukai pelajaran itu. Ino yang mengetahui hal itu khawatir – dan permisi pada guru untuk mencari Sakura.

Lalu gadis pirang itu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang di lapangan basket, dan menceritakan tentang Sakura yang membolos.

"Sakura bolos?" Seru Sasuke kaget.

Ino mengangguk, "Iya, tidak biasanya dia bolos pelajaran. Apa dia tadi tidak bersamamu?"

"Tidak," Jawab Sasuke sambil menggeleng dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Kemana dia, ya.." Ujarnya khawatir. Ino hanya menghela nafas dan menggidikkan pundaknya. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang gadis berkacamata yang tidak asing lagi, Karin.

"Sakura bolos – ah, menghilang maksudku." Ujar Ino sedikit kesal karena kedatangan Karin.

Gadis berkacamata itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun, bahkan menanggapinya dengan wajah yang tidak tertarik sama sekali. "Sasuke, kita ditengah pelajaran juga, ingat itu." Seru Karin menepuk pundak Sasuke, lalu meninggalkan Ino dan Sasuke. Gadis pirang itu benar – benar kesal karena sikap Karin yang sama sekali tidak peduli akan Sakura.

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan Sakura, beritahu aku, Ino." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke tengah lapangan – berniat bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Gadis itu hanya mengganguk, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Lelah dan bingung tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi, Ino menenangkan diri ke atap gedung sekolah. _Apa mungkin Sakura di atap sekolah ya?_ Pikir gadis itu sambil berjalan menuju atap. Sesampai di sana, mata birunya langsung membelalak. "SAKURA!" Teriak gadis itu yang spontan berlari dan memeluk Sakura yang sedang berdiri di tepi atap.

"I..no..?" Tanya gadis itu dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya bengkak dan bekas aliran air mata masih berbekasi di pipinya.

"Turun! Turun kataku!" Seru Ino panik dan marah, menarik Sakura sampi mereka terjatuh ke lantai. Gadis pirang itu bangkit dan menampar Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!"

Sakura hanya diam. Tidak mengatakan apapun. Ino yang terlanjur khawatir langsung memeluk temannya itu. "Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, Sakura.." Ujarnya dengan pelan. Dia tahu kalau keluarga sakura hancur berantakan, dan dia juga tahu kalau teman Sakura hanya sedikit – sangat sedikit. Dia tahu kalau gadis berambut pink itu sangat kesepian.

"..Ke.." Bisik Sakura dengan pelan. Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi karena kalimat Ino tadi, dan memeluk Ino. "Jangan rebut Sasuke.. Jangan rebut Sasuke..!" Bisiknya.

Ino yang mendengar itu kaget, dan melihat ke Sakura. "Apa maksudmu..?" Sakura yang mulai tersadar dari _kekosongannya _– dengan tetap memeluk Ino menceritakan mimpinya, apa yang dia lihat, dan... perasaannya.


	3. Berbeda

**_minnaa~_**

**_ini chapter selanjutnyaa~ *terlalu cepat sih, tp entah kenapa aku lgsg mendapat ide hari ini*_**

**_semoga kalian menikmatinya~_**

**_RnR please.._**

* * *

><p>Sekolah telah usai. Pada akhirnya, Ino dan Sakura bolos hingga akhir pelajaran, dan tetap berada di atap sekolah. Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sangat terguncang akan kejadian yang dia alami. Sakura mengatakan kalau dia sudah tenang, tapi sikapnya tidak menunjukkan demikian. Pandangannya masih kosong – meskipun dia sudah tidak lagi menangis.<p>

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Ino khawatir terhadap gadis berambut pink itu. Gadis bermata emerald itu hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyumnya. Ino yang merasa tidak dapat berbuat apapun lagi akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan pergi ke kelas.

Di tengah perjalanannya, mata birunya melihat Karin yang selalu menempel pada Sasuke sejak pelajaran olah raga tadi. Ino yang merasa kesal, menghampiri mereka. "Sakura ada di atap. Kalau kau peduli, temui dia." Ucap Ino dingin – tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju kelas. Sasuke yang mendengar itu kaget dan berlari ke atap sekolah – meninggalkan Karin.

"Sakura?" Seru cowok bermata tajam itu. Kedua mata hitamnya melihat gadis berambut pink yang berdiri melihat ke langit – membelakangi Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau membuatku khawatir. Dari mana saja kau, bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura – lalu terdiam melihat wajah Sakura yang merah dan matanya yang bengkak. "Sa..suke..?" Tanya gadis itu pelan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau jadi begini? Apa yang terjadi!" Tanya Sasuke panik dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri – yang tidak bisa melindungi gadis itu.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Tidak apa – apa.. Syukurlah kau ada di sini.." Ucapnya sambil mendekap lengan Sasuke. _Syukurlah dia tidak meninggalkan aku.._

Cowok berambut hitam itu semakin bingung – dan memaksa Sakura untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menceritakan apapun. Dia hanya memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan erat – seakan-akan cowok itu akan menghilang dari hadapannya. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengelus kepala Sakura. "Kita pulang." Ucapnya singkat.

oOoOoOo

Sesampai di rumah, Sakura langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana sehingga tidak pulang selama ini!"_

"_Aku bekerja! Kalau aku tidak bekerja, bagaimana keluarga ini bisa hidup, bagaimana kau bisa menikmati semua ini!" PRAANGG!_

Gadis berambut pink itu menutup telinganya. Berusaha seperti tidak ada apa – apa di rumahnya, berusaha menganggap pertengkaran orang tuanya sama sekali tidak pernah ada. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di tumpukan bantal – agar tidak mendengar pertengkaran itu.

BRAK!

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Gadis bermata emerald itu melihat Tsunade – ibunya tergeletak di lantai dengan darah di kepalanya. Sementara itu ayahnya – memegang vas bungan yang pecah dan bersimbah darah – terlihat gemetar dan terduduk di samping Tsunade yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ma..? Mama..?" Bisik gadis berambut pink itu. _Kenapa ini..? Ini pertama kalinya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus begini? Apa yang terjadi!_ Gadis itu gemetar – tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sementara ayahnya panik, berusaha membangunkan Tsunade dan menelpon ambulance. Sakura yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang itu menghampiri ibunya yang tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Mata emeraldnya memandang Ibunya yang bersimbah darah. Tanpa teriak, tanpa panik, tanpa histeris, gadis itu hanya duduk di samping ibunya. Tangannya menyentuh darah itu, dan bajunya pun terkena darah Tsunade. "Mama..?" Mata emeraldnya memandang lurus ke arah tangannya yang bersimbah darah itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ambulance datang, dan Tsunade dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sakura dan ayahnya ikut serta ke rumah sakit itu.

"Sakura." Kata ayahnya tiba – tiba sambil memegang pundak gadis itu. Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, apa pun yang kau lihat, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Apa pun yang kau dengar, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Seru ayahnya berusaha tenang – padahal raut wajah paniknya jelas terlihat.

Gadis bermata emerald itu hanya diam dan mengangguk. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Sakura, tangan ayahnya menarik rambut pinknya. "Jangan katakan apapun menyangkut hal ini, mengerti?" Seru pria berambut putih panjang itu sambil tetap menjambak Sakura. Gadis itu meringis dan hanya mengangguk. Dan akhirnya ayahnya – Jiraiya melepaskan jambakannya dan berusaha tenang. Gadis itu hanya tunduk dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri. _Sasuke.. Kau dimana..?_

oOoOoOo

"Aku pulang!" Seru cowok berambut hitam – memasuki rumahnya. Saat akan melangkah ke dalam kamar, tiba – tiba dia teringat kalau Sakura pastinya tidak mempunya catatan pelajaran karena membolos. Lalu dia masuk ke kamarnya – ganti baju – dan beranjak ke rumah Sakura.

Sesampai di depan rumah Sakura, cowok itu merasa aneh. Rumah gadis itu sepi – seperti tidak ada orang di rumah itu. Lalu dia bertanya pada tetangga Sakura. Dengan polosnya, tetangga gadis itu memberitahu kalau Sakura dan keluarganya ke rumah sakit menggunakan ambulance. Mendengar itu, Sasuke panik dan langsung melesat ke rumah sakit Konoha – satu-satunya rumah sakit di desa itu.

_Sakura, apa yang terjadi!_ Pikiran Sasuke melayang – memikirkan kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Di tengah perjalanannya, dia bertemu dengan Karin yang sedang bersepeda. "Sasuke? Kenapa buru – buru begitu?" Tanya gadis berkacamata itu.

"Aku harus menemui Sakura!" Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh ke Karin.

Melihat sikap dingin Sasuke, Karin kesal dan mengikuti cowok itu ke arah rumah sakit Konoha. Sesampai di sana, mereka berjalan menuju resepsionis dan menanyakan kamar pasien atas nama Sakura Haruno, tapi tidak ditemukan. Sasuke bingung dan terlihat panik.

"Jangan panik begitu, Sasuke." Kata Karin sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke. Sasuke menarik lengannya dari dekapan Karin, tapi tetap berkali – kali Karin menggandengnya – sehingga cowok itu tidak lagi peduli dengan sikap Karin.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan.. Kalau ada yang terjadi pada Sakura, aku.." Ujar Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya dan terlihat benar – benar putus asa. Belum lagi menyelesaikan kata – katanya, mata tajamnya melihat sosok yang dia cari – yang sedang melihat lurus ke arah cowok itu. "Sakura..!" Seru Sasuke berjalan menghampiri – tetapi tertahan karena gandengan Karin.

"Sedang apa kau di sini..?" Tanya Sakura memandang Karin – dan memandang tangan Karin yang menggandeng lengan Sasuke. "Sedang apa kau di sini!" Seru gadis berambut pink itu dengan lantang dan mata emeraldnya yang terlihat berbeda.

Sasuke dan Karin yang menyaksikan itu terkejut. "Sakura..?" Tanya Sasuke perlahan.

Gadis berambut pink itu berlari ke arah Sasuke, dan _merebut_ lengan yang digandeng Karin, lengan Sasuke. "Kau! Sekali lagi kau berusaha merebut Sasuke dariku, apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak akan bisa selamat dariku! Apapun... Apapun akan kulakukan demi Sasuke!" Seru gadis itu sambil mendorong Karin sekuat tenaga, sehingga gadis berkacamata itu jatuh.

"Sakura! Karin! Hentikan!" Seru Sasuke sambil menahan Sakura yang masih berniat menghampiri Karin.

"Tidak akan.. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau merebut Sasuke! Apapun.. Apapun akan kulakukan!" Seru gadis bermata emerald itu dengan lantang – sehingga membuat Karin yang tadinya berniat melawan menjadi _speechless_.

Sasuke pun membopong Sakura yang masih histeris dan pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih terduduk di lantai rumah sakit. Gadis berkacamata itu gemetar. _Apa yang terjadi..? Kenapa gadis bodoh itu tiba – tiba berubah seperti ini..?_ Pikirnya tidak percaya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti di koridor rumah sakit itu. "Sakura..? Ada apa? Kau tidak seperti biasanya.." Kata Sasuke setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan terhadap Karin. Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Benarkah? Aku baik – baik saja, Sasuke." Jawabnya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke menuju kamar ibunya.

"Aku sudah yakin kau akan datang.." Bisiknya. Sasuke mendengar itu samar – samar. "Apa..? Kau mengatakan sesuatu..?" Tanya cowok itu.

Gadis itu menoleh dengan senyum di bibirnya – mata emeraldnya yang telah terlihat berbeda, "Aku yakin kau akan datang mencariku. Aku yakin kau akan menemukanku, Sasuke.. Aku yakin.. kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendirian.." Jawabnya. Cowok berambut hitam itu hanya diam – berusaha tersenyum dan mengangguk. _Berbeda.. Ini.. Bukan Sakura yang biasa.._


	4. Dua sisi

_**minnaaa~ akhirnya bisa update lagi XD  
>ini dia chapter 4 nyaa~<strong>_

_**maaf kalau updatenya lama dan ceritanya kurang berkenan o.o**_

_**silahkan dibaca ~~**_

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berlalu. Sudah 3 hari sejak Tsunade di rumah sakit – masih juga tidak sadarkan diri. Sakura juga tidak meninggalkan kamar mamanya, bahkan rela tidak pergi sekolah sampai mamanya sadar. Jiraiya, papanya tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Tsunade semenjak wanita berambut pirang itu dirawat inap.<p>

"Sakura sudah 3 hari tidak masuk sekolah." Ujar Ino pada Sasuke, sepulang sekolah. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke?"

Cowok berambut hitam itu hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. _Ya.. Tidak ada apa – apa. Mungkin saja kejadian kemarin karena mental Sakura yang masih syok karena Ibunya masuk rumah sakit._ "Aku harus pergi." Jawab Sasuke dingin dan meninggalkan Ino yang bengong.

Kaki Sasuke berjalan mengarah ke rumah sakit tempat Tsunade dirawat. Walaupun sebenarnya sikap Sakura yang mulai berubah sempat membuatnya takut dan bingung, tapi dia tidak tega meninggalkan gadis berambut pink itu sendirian di masa-masa sulitnya. Tanpa terasa, kakinya sudah memasuki rumah sakit itu, dan mencari ruangan Tsunade dirawat.

"Sasuke!" Seru gadis bermata emerald itu melihat kedatangan cowok berambut hitam memasuki ruangan ibunya. Sasuke hanya melemparkan senyumnya ke Sakura, lalu duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" Tanyanya simpel.

Gadis berambut pink itu hanya diam, namun mata emeraldnya memandang wanita pirang yang terbaring dengan infus di hidungnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke merasa simpati pada gadis berambut pink itu. Tapi rasa simpatinya tiba-tiba lenyap mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat Sakura marah pada Karin. _Aku ingin tau kenapa dia begitu.. Aku harus menanyakannya!_

"Sakura," Ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit ragu, tapi rasa ragu itu berusaha disembunyikannya. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Gadis berambut pink itu hanya diam, lalu melihat cowok berambut itu dengan ekspresi datar, mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata hitam cowok itu. "Apa?" Ujar Sakura singkat.

"Kemarin.." Sasuke merasa kata – katanya tercegat di tenggorokan saat melihat mata emerald gadis itu – yang memandangan lurus ke mata hitamnya. "Kemarin, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu pada Karin..? Itu tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke.

Gadis bermata emerald itu diam, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya – berjalan menuju Sasuke – yang duduk beberapa meter di sampingnya. Cowok berambut hitam itu tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya – namun perasaan gelisah dan takut akan gadis itu sedikit menyelimutinya. _Kenapa aku harus takut? Perasaan ini.. aneh sekali._ Pikirnya dalam hati - berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke – sehingga cowok itu dapat melihat wajahnya di depannya. "Karena dia mau merebutmu. Kemarin aku sudah bilang 'kan?" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Me..rebut..?" Tanya Sasuke perlahan.

Gadis berambut pink itu berbalik, lalu berjalan menuju jendela - melihat Konohagakure yang hampir semua kotanya terlihat dari jendela itu.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Sasuke. Tidak apa kalau Mama dan Papa tidak lagi saling memiliki. Aku juga tidak masalah kalau Mama akan meninggalkan aku pada akhirnya," Gadis itu beralih memandang ibunya yang sedang terbaring – tak berdaya. "Tapi siapapun yang berencana untuk merebutmu dariku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

Jawaban gadis itu berhasil membuat Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Cowok itu merasa benar – benar ada yang berubah dari Sakura. _Tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura yang kukenal.. entah kenapa aku merasa berbeda._ Ujarnya dalam hati – berusaha tenang.

"Sasuke," Ucap gadis itu tiba – tiba. "A-ah, ya, ada apa, Sakura?" Jawab Sasuke kaget – tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan menuju Sasuke. "Kau.. khawatir dengan Karin?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih sibuk dengan rasa penasarannya pada berubahnya sikap Sakura. "Hmm, bukan begitu, hanya saja kau berbeda, tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke.

Gadis bermata emerald itu kaget menanggapi jawaban Sasuke. "Berbeda?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau tidak pernah berbuat kasar sebelumnya, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi kemarin.. kau langsung mendorong Karin sampai dia terjatuh. Sikapmu aneh, Sakura. Apa.. kau baik – baik saja?"

Gadis itu hanya diam – mengepalkan tangannya. _Apa yang salah! Aku hanya bertindak begitu karena dia ingin merebutmu dariku! Apa yang berbeda? Apa itu salah? Kenapa.. Kenapa kaau begitu perhatian pada Karin..?_

"Saku-.." Belum lagi Sasuke menyelesaikan kata – katanya, gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya, "Kenapa.. kau begitu perhatian pada Karin..?" Ujarnya dengan pelan. Cowok berambut hitam itu semakin bingung dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Sakura..?"

Gadis berambut pink itu menarik lengan baju Sasuke, "Sasuke.. Kau.. Kau menyukai Karin..?" Tanya gadis itu, mata emeraldnya mulai berkaca – kaca – suaranya pun bergetar.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakura yang seakan – akan ingin menangis pun menjadi panik dan bingung. "Aku – tidak, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis.."

"Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan!" Seru Sakura semakin kuat menarik lengan baju Sasuke. Cowok berambut hitam itu terkejut merasakan cengkaraman tangan Sakura di lengan bajunya. _Ini.. sama seperti kemarin.._

"Kau menyukai Karin?" Tanya Sakura – kali ini dengan suara yang tegas. Mata emeraldnya seakan – akan kosong. "Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Matanya yang tajam memandang mata emerald Sakura. "Aku khawatir padamu." Ujarnya sambil menarik lengannya yang dicengkram Sakura – lalu menepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Gadis berambut pink itu terdiam dan terduduk di lantai. "Maafkan aku.." Ujarnya pada Sasuke – tanpa melihat wajah cowok bermata tajam itu.

Sasuke menepuk pundak gadis itu, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. _Maafkan aku, Sasuke.. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri kalau menyangkut hal tentangmu.. _Pikir Sakura yang masih duduk di lantai – menyesali perbuatannya.

oOoOoOo

Malam hari pun tiba. Hujan membasahi Konoha. Sasuke yang masih merenungi kejadian siang tadi tiba – tiba dikejutkan dengan suara ibunya. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Teriak ibunya – membuat Sasuke dan Itachi panik dan keluar dari kamar mereka masing – masing. "Ada apa?"

Mata hitam dua bersaudara itu seakan tidak percaya melihat sosok gadis berambut pink yang basah kuyup – tersungkur di beranda rumah Uchiha. "Sasuke, itu Sakura 'kan?" Tanya Itachi memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk dan menggendong Sakura yang pingsan. "Pasti terjadi sesuatu di rumah sakit." Kata Sasuke yang disambut dengan anggukan Itachi.

Dua jam pun berlalu. Sakura pun akhirnya sadar dan merasa badannya tidak bertenaga. _Aku.. di rumah Sasuke..? _Pikirnya sambil melihat sekeliling. "Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sasuke sambil masuk ke kamarnya – membawa teh hangat untuk gadis itu. Gadis berambut pink itu mengangguk dan tersipu saat sadar kalau dia berada di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, lalu menyodorkan teh hangat yang dibawanya. "Terima kasih.." Jawab Sakura.

"Terjadi sesuatu di rumah sakit..?" Tanya Sasuke pelan – berusaha tidak membuat Sakura panik ataupun takut untuk menceritakannya. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Papaku datang."

Jawaban Sakura cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut. _Sejak kapan ayah Sakura berbaik hati menjenguk istrinya?_ Pikir Sasuke bingung.

"Dia datang tiba – tiba membawa tas besar. Lalu melemparkannya padaku. Dia marah. Berteriak. Tidak peduli Mama sedang sekarat. Tidak peduli kalau itu di rumah sakit." Ujar gadis itu mulai gemetar, tapi tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "... Dia.. menjual rumah kami untuk membayar hutangnya. Dia marah dan mulai bersikap kasar pada Mama yang belum sadar dari keadaan komanya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku.." Serunya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya diam – tetap berada di samping Sakura. Dia hanya mengusap punggung gadis yang menangis itu tanpa berkata apapun – karena dia benar –benar tidak tau harus berkata apa. "Lalu.." Lanjut Sakura dengan suara datar, sambil memandang teh yang dia pegang. "Aku membunuh Papaku."


End file.
